


Want

by GhostOfTasslehoff



Series: Who We Are In The Dark [6]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, L is learning to use his words, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff
Summary: L has a... request. It’s been begging to come out for a few days. Light just wants to give Lwhateverhe wants.





	Want

Sheets rustled, and for a moment, all Light could hear in the dim room was the _ka-chnk_ of the key in the handcuffs, followed by the sound of metal thudding against wood as L dropped the chain onto his bedside table. His heart raced, and he had to shift on the bed as L came to kneel beside him, hesitant. _That_ piqued his interest - L had been the one to practically jump him tonight, the second the door had closed on them, and he had been the one to immediately walk them back towards the bed. He’d only paused long enough in trying to pull Light’s clothes off to undo the handcuffs, and _now_ he was nervous?

“Light?”

L’s voice was a near whisper, and the embarrassment in his voice tugged at something in Light. “What is it, L?” He reached out and cupped the detective’s cheek, smiling encouragingly at him as he leaned closer. His attempt to kiss L was cut short when L pressed a finger to his lips and stared wide eyed at him.

“I... ah... The other night, after we got back from that...” His lips twisted in momentary irritation. “-your _date_ with Misa. You did something, I think by accident...” He trailed off, chewing on his lip now, and stayed silent for long enough that Light had to chuckle.

“I did a _lot_ of things to you that night, you might need to be more specific,” Light prompted, nuzzling at L’s neck and stroking at his hair.

“No, I know,” L said, a quiet, self conscious giggle escaping him. Light could feel the heat radiating from his face as the older man blushed. “I mean, you only did it for a moment, but... Well.”

Light arched an eyebrow at L and teased, “It sounds like you liked it, whatever it is. I can’t do it again if you don’t spit it-“

“I want you to choke me.” ... _What?_ Light immediately fell silent, blinking, and stared. L’s blush deepened, and he ducked his head, pulling away from Light as he said hurriedly, “Never mind, it was a stupid sugges-“

“You really want me to choke you?” Light interrupted, eyes wide as he grabbed L’s shoulders, stopping him from backing away. “Why?”

L stared up at him through his hair, hands slowly fisting into the sheets as he shivered. “Because for the few seconds you did it, I was... it was... intensely _hot_ ,” he finally said, voice hushed. He licked his lips before adding in a breathy tone, “I really, _really_ liked it. And... I want you to do it again. I want to know if I’ll like it as much when I’m _expecting_ it.”

For a long moment, Light just stared, more than a little surprised. He wasn’t really surprised by the request _itself_ , because L had definitely responded positively whenever Light kissed or touched his throat - no, Light was more surprised that L had actually _made_ the request. Up till this moment, he hadn’t actually asked for anything, sexually. In fact, while he seemed to like most of what they _did_ , he pretty much just followed Light’s lead every time before trying it himself. It was kind of cute, really. Light found himself smiling widely at the other man, leaning in to kiss him soundly. L shifted to his knees and fisted his hands in Light’s hair, returning the kiss enthusiastically.

“I think I can try it,” Light murmured once he pulled back, grinning and pushing L playfully onto his back on the bed. He stalked on all fours to hover over him and then added, “But you’ll need to let me know if it’s too much. Okay?”

“H-how do you... want me to do that?” L asked, his gaze nearly liquid with arousal as he stared up at Light, shifting to a more comfortable position before propping himself up on one elbow.

“Hmm...” Light frowned for a moment, and then shrugged. “Do you think you’re more likely to pull my hair, or scratch me in the heat of the moment?”

“Uhmmm... probably scratch you,” L said, frowning slightly. He pushed himself up a little more, tugging his shirt off over his head and tossing it randomly onto the floor, heedless of where it landed. Light laughed at that and reached out to pull him into another kiss, smoothing one hand down L’s chest. The low, muffled moan vibrating through his mouth sent a pleasant shiver up his spine, and after a moment, he broke the kiss.

“Well then, I guess you know what to do,” Light whispered, sliding his hand up to caress L’s throat. L let out a shuddering breath at that and lifted his chin, letting his eyes fall shut as Light squeezed lightly, testing his reaction. L’s fingers twisted in the sheets again, lips parting slightly with a huff, shifting and panting a little when Light loosened his grip. _Oh yeah. He definitely likes that_. Light did it again, pressing L down into the mattress this time and hovering above him, one knee pressed in between his legs. “I’m going to do my best not to hurt you,” he said softly in L’s ear, breathing hard as he watched the detective writhe under him, fingers coming up to stroke at the back of Light’s hand. “But if I _do_ go too far, smack me or pull my hair, or something, okay? Get my attention.”

L nodded belatedly, and Light loosened his grip again. “I will,” he said raggedly, once he’d caught his breath. He shifted around until he was satisfied and let a slow smile spread across his face, reaching up then to grab Light’s t-shirt in both hands, pulling him down so he was fully on top of him and wrapping his legs around Light’s waist. “ _Please_ just do it,” he whispered, leaning up to kiss Light hard.

The strangled moan Light let out into that kiss was almost embarrassing, but he couldn’t be mad about it when L was snaking his arms around his neck and undulating against him like _that_. It felt incredible. _Holy SHIT, L._ He had to break the kiss to get some air, panting hard as he stared down at L, who only whined and writhed under him again, reaching up to stroke at the back of Light’s hand on his neck. _Oh, right_. Light grinned, and squeezed tight. L’s eyes fluttered shut again, mouth falling open as a full body shudder rippled through him, and he tightened his own fingers around Light’s wrist to keep his hand there.

“You like that a lot, don’t you?” Light asked in a hush. L blinked his eyes open partway, giving Light an unimpressed look that screamed, ‘What do _you_ think’, and Light laughed. He propped himself up slightly, and let go again. “Why did you decide to ask tonight?”

“Stop. _Talking_ ,” L growled, eyes flashing in both annoyance and amusement, tightening his legs around Light as he ground against him. _Holy SHIT. I REALLY like him like this_.

“As you wish,” Light murmured breathlessly. He leaned in to kiss L’s neck, grinding against him steadily now as he gave him what he wanted, spurred on by the intermittent sounds of pleasure escaping L’s mouth. By the time Light forgot himself, they were both nearly on the edge, and the sharp, frantic _yank_ at his hair was enough to send Light over with a harsh cry. He had just enough presence of mind to pull his hand away from L’s throat as he bucked against the other man, and then L was gasping for breath and arching against him, clutching Light tightly and trembling beneath him.

“.... That was...” Light whispered, once he’d managed to calm down a little, and he raised his head to smile unsteadily at L.

“... Holy. _Shit_ ,” L breathed, still panting heavily, eyes still half shut and unfocused.

Light took a deep breath and kissed L’s lips gently, pressing his fingers into the damp hair at his temple. “You need to ask me for things like that more often,” he murmured with a fond chuckle. “That was _intense_.”

“.... I can’t move,” L groaned, sighing out and nuzzling into Light’s touch almost unconsciously. It was utterly adorable, and Light couldn’t help the rush of affection that swept through him for the normally-stoic man lying in his arms.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he whispered, bringing a hand down to rub lightly at L’s knee and laughing softly. “But you need to let me go, L. If I fall asleep on top of you, it’s your _own_ fault if you wake up unable to breath.”

“But I like it where you are,” L mumbled, tightening his arms and legs around Light for a moment before relenting and letting go with a slight pout. “But fine....”

_You silly, adorable man. I love you_ , Light thought, shivering a little. That thought made him stop and reflect. Did he really feel _that_ strongly already? Yeah, actually, he supposed he _did_ love L. He smiled, easing himself over onto the mattress and snuggling in behind L, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the man’s neck.

“Are we...” L trailed off instead of finishing the thought, and he sighed contentedly, shifting until he was curled up on his side as well, back pressed snugly to Light’s chest and fingers gently stroking at Light’s arms. “Thank you, Light,” he whispered, voice near inaudible - but Light could hear the smile in it.

“You’re _so_ welcome, L... Ryuzaki,” Light whispered back, kissing his neck gently. Almost as an afterthought, he added, “And goodnight.” L just let out a soft hum, already relaxing into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018, day 14 prompt Asphyxiation. Takes place two days before Wicked in the timeline.
> 
> Still don’t own Death Note.


End file.
